1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process cartridge and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which such a process cartridge can detachably be mounted.
The electrophotographic image forming apparatus is an apparatus to form an image on a recording medium by using an electrophotographic image forming system. Such an electrophotographic image forming apparatus may be an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (LED printer, laser beam printer or the like), an electrophotographic facsimile machine, an electrophotographic word processor or the like.
The process cartridge may incorporate therein at least a developing means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive drum as a cartridge unit, which can removably be mounted to the image forming apparatus, or may incorporate therein at least one of a charge means and a cleaning means (in addition to the developing means), and an electrophotographic photosensitive drum as a cartridge unit, which can removably be mounted to the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means acting thereon are integrally incorporated into a cartridge unit which can removably be mounted to the main body of an image forming apparatus has been utilized. By using such a process cartridge, since the maintenance of the apparatus can be performed by the user himself without any expert, the operability is considerably improved. Thus, the process cartridges have widely been used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
In such process cartridges, a grip portion is provided for permitting good mounting and dismounting of the process cartridge with respect to a main body of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,714).